


Together

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Thor Feels, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor,” he spat, “I am going to tell you something that you don’t seem to realize…” He twisted, letting out a hoarse shout, his knuckles turning lighter blue as his grip tightened on the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Thor ran down the halls as fast as he could, guards and servants giving him strange looks as he passed. Let them think he’s crazy. He had more important things to worry about right now. He knew he made it to the right hall when he heard a sharp, pained scream, he followed the sound until he found the right door and bound in past the guards standing at either side of them.

Loki writhed and twisted in the bed, clutching his swollen belly and then suddenly relaxing. Two healers stood a safe distance away. Loki panted, eyes closed and sweat dripping down his forehead. Thor dared to step closer.

“Prince Thor, we called for you as soon as he arrived,” one of the healers said.

Loki’s eyes opened, his focus suddenly on Thor. His brow furrowed in anger. “What are _you_  doing here?”

Thor knelt beside the bed, gently taking hold of a cold, clammy arm and placing his other hand at the top of Loki’s head, stroking his forehead with his thumb. “I asked to be notified when you had gone into labor. I wanted to be here.”

Loki’s jaw clenched and his fists tightened their hold on the sterile white sheets. If it was from another contraction or rage, Thor couldn’t be too sure. Then he let out a dry, humorless laugh, shaking his head and looking towards the ceiling. “Thor,” he spat, “I am going to tell you something that you don’t seem to realize…” He twisted, letting out a hoarse shout, his knuckles turning lighter blue as his grip tightened on the sheets.

He let out a drawn out breath, his whole body trembling. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke. “I was  _given_  to you,  _bound_  to you by your father. I am a _toy_ , Thor. Some plaything for you to use until you find a wife and she births you heirs. By then I would be permanently tethered to Asgard and used in new ways…” He let out another laugh, cut short by the beginning of another contraction.

Thor looked at the blue lines of Loki’s arm extending out from beneath his palm. 

Loki ground his teeth. “Leave me, Thor,” he growled.

Thor stood slowly and walked out. He demanded the guards to leave. They hesitated and he nearly roared at them. When he was finally alone, he did the only thing he could think to do. He punched the wall, leaving a fist shaped indent in the gold. He rubbed his hands over his face and slid to the floor.

His heart  _ached_. He had thought that perhaps, over the course of the last months, that maybe Loki had begun to feel some sort of fondness for him. It was all a lie, apparently. And Thor had fallen for it so easily.

He sat on the floor for hours, replaying every moment shared between him and Loki since their first night, trying to see if he could see where the the lies began and, possibly, if they ended. He mostly ignored the screaming coming from across the hall, behind those doors, where Loki laid alone and in pain as he gave birth to their child.

His gaze snapped to the doors at a particularly sharp cry. There was something in that moment that made Thor decide. He would make Loki know how much Thor loved him. Show Loki that he wasn’t some toy Thor would discard when a newer, shinier toy came along. Maybe then Loki would love him back.

One of the healers peeked her head out the door. “Prince?”

Thor stood and straightened himself out. 

“You may want to come in for this.”

Thor walked in fast, his heart beating faster. Loki was drenched in sweat and the other healer sat between his legs. Thor knelt next to him again, taking one of the tightly clenched fists into his hands. Loki looked over at him, suddenly realizing Thor was in the room with him again. There was a flash of anger in his eyes, red lit up like flames for a moment, but apparently the pain overrode his anger. He squeezed Thor’s hand painfully.

The healer told Loki to push and push again. It felt even longer than the hours he spent in the hallway, Loki’s screams rang in his ears and rattled his brain. 

And then there was a new cry, high-pitched and shrill. Thor couldn’t help but smile. The screaming bundle was place his arms. Their son screamed again, contorting his face and clenching tiny fists. Thor quickly placed him on Loki’s chest. Loki seemed confused, giving Thor an odd look before setting his eyes towards their son. His face changed then, a small, tired smile forming where there rarely was one. Thor couldn’t stop himself, his hand went to Loki’s face, his thumb tracing a dimple.

He was completely in love with Loki and he knew he’d do anything to have Loki return it.

Loki and their son had been moved back to the rooms they shared. Thor had gone to deliver the news to his parents and give Loki a few moments alone. When he walked in, carefully shutting the door behind him, he found Loki curled up in bed, facing the golden bassinet pushed against the wall. Thor toed off his boots and climbed into bed, pressing his body against Loki’s back and burying his face in the nape of Loki’s neck. His hair was still wet from his bath and smelled of herbs. He took a deep inhale, wanting the scent to linger.

“I hope you don’t intend to have your way with me tonight. I’m quite sore at the moment.” Loki’s voice sounded raw, cracking at some of the words.

“I don’t intend to have my way with you again until you want me to,” Thor whispered into the skin of Loki’s neck.

Loki turned his head slightly. Thor took another deep breath before tugging on Loki’s shoulder, making him turn over to face him. Thor smiled softly, pressing his lips to Loki’s.

“Loki..” He started, Loki looked tired, his eyes dark with bags under them, his cheeks more sunken, his skin had a dull, grey cast. Thor placed a hand on a cold cheek. The ache in his heart spiked again as he thought of Loki’s earlier words.

He swallowed around the thickness in his throat. “Loki, I want you to know - You are not just some  _thing_  to me. You never have been. Whatever my father had intended when he bound me to you… It doesn’t matter.” He pulled Loki closer, kissing the line between Loki’s eyes before continuing. “I love you, Loki. And want to spend the rest of my days with you and  _only_  you. I will do anything to make you know it and believe it.”

Thor heard Loki’s breath hitch and pulled back. Loki’s mouth hung open, red eyes rapidly blinking away tears that threatened to spill. Thor pulled him close again as he went to speak, shushing him gently.

Loki wrapped a shaking arm around Thor, hand gripping tightly to his tunic. There was a little hic and a cry from the bassinet and Loki moved to get up before Thor stopped him. Instead, Thor stood and went to the bassinet, carefully scooping the crying baby from it and bringing him back to the bed. Loki watched, red eyes still shining and his face still disbelieving as Thor laid back down, placing their son between them.

Loki ran the back of his hand over his tiny cheek, quieting his cries instantly. His gaze flickered between he baby and Thor. 

“You know,” Loki’s voice cracked, he swallowed before continuing, “you have a much better way with words than some give you credit for.”

Thor smiled, taking Loki’s hand and placing a kiss on his palm. The ache in his heart lessened.


End file.
